My Hero
by loganator
Summary: Post Fallout. Claire runs off to New York hoping Peter will keep her safe. But with the bomb slowly approaching, and Sylar loose, how can he save the cheerleader? And will they fall in love? PAIRE, AU- Nathan is not Claire's bio dad.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my first story. Hope you like. I deleted the few chapters before this since it was basically repeating the Paire scenes, so thats why the start is abit sudden. Just imagine Claire has run off to New York to find Peter after her Mom is put in hospital for memory loss. **_

_**Enjoy!:D**_

_**By the way, I would love some reviews. *cough* They'll be returned with a cookie shaped like Peter. *cough***_

_**-Loganator**_

* * *

_Peter_

She just stood there. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were mixed with smeared mascara and tears. A guilty look on her face. She looked like she hadn't slept for _days_.

"Claire." It was all I could say God, I must have sounded like an idiot!

"Hi." Her voice was so quiet it sounded like she would break if it was any louder. "I-I-I'm sorry I just came. But...I didn't know where else to go." Another whisper.

"Claire, its okay. Your always welcome here." I felt bad, she had came all the way just to meet me. Me! Then tears began to roll down her cheeks, making her shoulders shake. "Hey, its okay. Come here." I took her into my arms embracing her tightly. She was so warm. She held on just as tight, her tears beginning to wet my shirt. I stepped back after a few minutes and put my hand under her chin making her look at me. "You wanna come inside?" She nodded as I led her in.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I don't know what to do." She began to cry again, we sat down next to each other onto the couch and I held her hand.

"Listen Claire. I told you, its fine." She started wiping her tears away moving the pillow from behind her, "Now tell me...what happened?" Claire took several deep breaths before looking into my eyes.

"W-w-well. It started after I visited you in jail. My friend Zach and my brother Lyle started to lose their memory. And it turns out this guy who worked for my Dad was erasing their memories because they knew about what I can do. He attacked me when no-body was home that night and he told me everything." I gritted my teeth together, "Then after a few weeks, m-m-y Mom forgot me! I don't know how that happened, but then she suddenly remembered me again...then she collapsed. My Dad and Lyle took her to the hospital, a-and then. I just ran." Her cheeks were still wet from her tears and were shining lightly. How could anybody do that to her? The sound of her snapped me out of my thoughts. "Look, I know its was stupid of me coming here. I-I...I'll just go to some motel..." She got up, walking towards the door.

"W-wait, Claire? Don't go to a motel! You can stay here my me!"

"Huh?" She turned around to look at me, shock on her face.

"Yeah...you can live here!" _Crap_, why wasn't I telling her to stay away from me?

"R-really, you would do that?"

"Sure. I mean, if you want." She answered with a small nod, and gave me what seemed to be a forced smile. A sad one. Then I remembered why I was helping her. But what the hell was I doing? She's 16!

"Urm...listen, I'm still sorry." She still wouldn't stop with the apologies.

"Claire...please stop apologizing."

"Its just...I don't want to put you in danger." I sighed.

"Clai-"

"And theres another thing. The other day I heard my Dad on the phone to someone, I think Sylar's escaped." I froze. So I was going to explode, _and_ he's was back in the open.

"D-Don't worry, okay? I swore I would protect you. And I'll make sure Sylar never even gets close to you." She gave me another forced smile.

"Thanks." She said in barely a whisper, I rubbed her arm.

"Hey, you look really tired. Why don't you try and get some sleep." She nodded sleepily, and I left to go set up my room for her. When I came back she was sleeping on the couch, body leaning lightly against the back of it, head tilted onto the armrest. She looked so peaceful, like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She still looked gorgeous, even in her rough times. Then I reminded myself why I shouldn't be thinking like this. I sighed, getting a blanket to cover her with.  
"Claire...what can I do?" I whispered watching her. I walked back into my room, and began to empty the bag I was preparing before she came. She wasn't safe here. But she obviously wasn't safe at home either. How can an indestructible girl always be a victim?

* * *

_Claire_

I woke up at what seemed to be early morning time. I looked around myself. Last thing I remember was having a conversation with Peter. Then...I fell asleep on his coach. Great one Claire, just great. He probably thought I was some stupid girl he has to baby sit now.

"Morning." I jumped at the sound, sitting up and turning around. I smiled.

"Morning."

"You sleep well?" He began to pour himself some coffee before turning to me. "Want some?"

"Yes please," I gave him another smile, "Sorry I about falling asleep so quickly last night...I was just really tired."

"Nah, its fine." He handed me the coffee then began to sip on his while leaning against his small kitchen table. "So Claire...I was thinking. If your going to live here you'll need some clothes and stuff."

"Oh..don't worry. I brought a few of my own stuff." What a lie, I thought. I didn't bring _any_ clothes, or makeup and I only had the shoes that had been put on the floor next to the couch.

"Don't lie Claire," He smirked. "Sorry, but I checked your bag too see what you'd brought. And I don't think I saw anything that you could live on." I blushed slightly.

"Look. I, urm, just need a place to stay until I'm 17. Then I'll be out of the way."

"Claire, I'm not gonna let you just leave the second you become legal." There was a pregnant pause. His words sounded like they had a double meaning. If only I _was_ legal. '_Urgh Claire! Why are you thinking dirty thoughts about him now! He wouldn't be interested anyway. Your too young.' _I began to mentally curse myself. He coughed breaking the eerie silence between us, then began to speak again. Now it was his turn to blush. "So...how 'bout we go shopping today?" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean for you! You know, get you some clothes. Get the main stuff you need."

"Okay, can I have a shower first though?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll have a shower after you then." He nodded at me, pointing towards the bathroom. "I'm sure you can just wear what you are right now, towels are in the cabinet." I headed towards the bathroom but turned around.

"Peter..." He looked at me. "Thank you. For everything." There was a sparkle in his eyes that told me his answer.

God, the shower was so nice. It was the warmest thing I'd felt since he hugged me. It took me about 20 minutes, I scrubbed off all the makeup that had been smudged around my eyes. I must have looked a mess. After I got out Peter went straight in. s5 minutes into his shower there was a knock on the door. What the hell should I do? I can't just open the door to his apartment, what if it was someone looking for me? But I cautiously opened the door anyway.

"Oh hey Pet-" It was a dark woman who had at least 7 inces on me. She was wearing what seemed to be expensive clothing, with a dark coat on top. I had to admit, whoever she was. She was pretty. But there seemed to be a hint of jealousy along with anger in her eyes which were glaring at me. "And who are you?" There was a tense moment. But I held out my hand.

"I'm Claire." She stared down at me before taking my hand.

"Simone. Wheres Peter?" She walked straight into the apartment, looking around.

"Hes in the shower, but he'll me out in a minute." She turned around looking at my wet hair. _Crap!_ 'Great one Claire'. She actually thought we had taken a shower together? I started murmuring something.

"N-no. Its not like that. We didnt do anything if thats what you think." She raised an eyebrow looking me up and down. Thank God I decided to put clothes on instead of keeping on my towel. She opened her mouth to say something but we both heard footsteps coming our way. It was Peter, only wearing a towel around his waist. _Great_. As if it wasn't already awkward enough, he just has to come out half-naked.

"Simone?"

"Peter." She gave a smile, the first one I had seen from her. She rushed over to him giving him a big kiss on the mouth. He looked kind of taken back so I could tell she did it on purpose in front of me. Did she really think we were like _that_?

"Hey, wait a sec. I'll be back." He literally ran out the front room. Simone turned around to face me with a smug grin on her face which clearly said 'Hes mine, _bitch_'. All I did was smile back. I'd met plently of girls like her before. Hell, I was best friends with one for half my life. I knew how to deal with her. Peter came back into the room wearing a shirt and jeans. "So urm. Simone, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we were supposed to meet up yesterday. And you never did, I thought something might have happened to you."

"Oh sorry, I was but Claire came and she needed my help for something so-" She gave me a sharp look.

"So who is this...Claire?" She paused before saying my name. Peter gave me a weary look and sighed.

"Claires the girl I saved in Texas. You know...the cheerleader." I felt like smacking my head against the wall, he had to mention 'cheerleader' didn't he?

"So your saving her...by her living with you?" There was a hint of annoyance in her tone. It was my turn too speak.

"Not exactly," I looked at Peter, and he nodded at me. "My Dad has this guy who works for him. He can somehow...erase peoples memorys. I have a power like Peter, and that guy kept erasing my friends and familys memorys. Something went wrong though and my Mom completely forgot about me. Then she just. Collasped." I winced. "My Dad and brother took her to the hospital. And I-I just decided that I needed to run. Anywhere. So I came to Peter. Hes the only person I know outside of Texas." I think she felt abit bad for me. Her angry look fell into guilt and her voice became abit softer.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened. But don't you realise people will be looking for you? And a high-school girl can't just move in with a 23 year old man. Its illegal."

"I need need a place to stay until I'm 17. And I will be in 2 months time." I know I was beginning to sound desperate. But I had never really thought about legally side of our arrangement. Peter suddenly spoke.

"Look Simone...we're going to sort something out. But for now I promised Claire I would protect her. Please just, don't tell anyone about this." He began to rub her forearms. I tryed to control the hint of jealousy that was going through me. She sighed.

"O-okay. I guess so. But promise me you'll sort this out soon. You could get arrested for this!"

"I know, I know. Just wait a while. And promise you won't tell Nathan."

"Yeah okay. Listen I gotta go. Nice to meet you Claire." She gave me a forced smile, "I love you. Bye!" She kissed Peters cheek before giving me another look. Maybe she might not be as bad as I made out but I knew she didn't like me. She saw me as a 'threat'. She headed out the door leaving me holding back a sigh of relief since Peter was watching me, deep in thought. He snapped out of his daze when he realised I was staring back.

"Sorry about that. Simone can be..." Peter blushed slightly. 'A bitch?' I thought, shaking my head. Why couldn't I just accept he had a girlfriend? He spoke again after not being able to find the 'right' word. "Listen, I would normally get some breakfast on the way to work so how 'bout we eat out? I don't have anything 'breakfasty' here." He put air-quotes aeouns his words. "Then afterwards we'll get your stuff?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Let me just get my coat." I paused. "And Peter, thanks for sticking up for me. That was really sweet of you." I grabbed my coat and we headed towards the door. Wait...what the _hell_ did I just say? He gave me a crooked smile.

"I meant it you know. I will always protect you." I blushed furiously, and could only manage a small smile without having my knees give out from beneath me. And we headed out the door.

* * *

_**AN: I hope this was longer than my other chapters, snce it took me longer to write it! Next chapter will be about their 'shopping' trip and possibly Nathan will appear. Hopefully that should be up in a few days or when I get the chance to do it. Reviews would be loved ;)**_

_**-Loganator**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey guys! Hope last chapter got some more reviews from all you lovely reviewers.**_

_**No joke, I actually spent Monday making a Peter, Claire, Hiro and Sylar cookie. Icing and all! I know, sad.**_

_**Btw, I'm changing Claire's age to 17, and she'll be 18 in a month or so. Sorry that I keep changing it but I just found out that in the US, Peter would go to jail if they had sex before she was 18. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we!**_

_**Okay, I'm sure you want me to get on with it now. As I said before, this chapter will be the shopping trip, and they'll get abit more open with each other. Nathan might appear aswell, who knows? Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**_

_**If you review you get a sneak preview of the next chapter ;D**_

_**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to 'That English Girl' on her birthday week :)**_

_**-Loganator**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Peter_

She had never looked so pretty. I mean, I know I have a girlfriend. And I feel like killing myself for feeling like this about another girl. A girl 6 years younger than me! But I couldn't help it. The way she blushed aswell, it added just to her glowing face. The smile she gives me, the _sadness_ it carries. 'Stop it Peter, what the hell are you doing! You have a girlfriend you creep!" She walked down the street in hurried footsteps, 'Peter you idiot! You never gave her any food. You only gave her coffee! And what the hell is coffee going to do for someone whos starving?'

"Peter? Are you okay?" I looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Huh?" My mouth half open, she just chuckled slightly shaking her head.

"Never mind." A few awkward silence minutes passed by before we reached the cafe for breakfast. We were picking a table in the corner and waiting for a waitress to come when Claire spoke.

"So Peter..." She gave me a weary smile, "Whats your family like?" I was abit taken back from her choice in question but answered with the first thing that came to my head.

"Well...my Dad died about 6 months ago-" Her smile fell.

"Oh God. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She looked down to her hands which were laid carefully on the table.

"No no no, Claire its fine. I mean, I miss him but...we weren't really close." I took her hands smiling at her when she looked up at me.

"If you don't mind me asking...why?"

"He never really was. Nathan was his favorite, and it just made him more seperate from me when I became a nurse." I winced, but it didn't matter anymore. He was gone...like New York would be soon if I didn't do anything.

"And my Mom, I'm quite close to her. Then theres Nathan."

"Yeah your brother, whats he like?" Her eyes peirced through me. It was the first time I had seen them properly, now that the light was complimenting them nicely. They were a mix of greeny-blue, I'd have to think of a word for them.

"Nathan is...Nathans abit of an ass when it comes down to basics. But hes my brother and I do love him so-"

"I know you mean" She gave me a dazzling smile, "Lyle is the youngest out of us two so he seems to make it his life mission to annoy me."

"What about your parents?" I regretted my words when I saw her wince. I squeazed her hands gently, "Its okay, I shouldn't have asked."

"No its fine. My Mom is a showdog breeder." She chuckled lightly. "And my Dad. My Dad is a 'paper salesman' well atleast I think he is." Her smile fell.

"Look Claire...everything will be okay. Your Dad was probably trying to protect you."

"By _what? _Erasing my familys and friends memorys of me?" Her voice became angry and raised a little while I watched her. She sighed. "I'm sorry its just...I don't even know what happened to my Mom after she went to hospital. I don't know if Lyles safe. I don't even know if they remember me!"

"Claire, I wish I could help you. But right now I'm trying to find answers myself. But I swear I'll do whatever it takes to find your answers." Her face lit up.

"Really?"

"Re-" But I was cut off before I could make my promise.

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" I looked at Claire, giving her a slight nod of approval before she ordered.

"I will have the...bacon and eggs please. Peter?"

"The same, thanks." The waitress eyed our intwined hands and gave me a 'knowing' smile before heading towards the counter, I could feel myself turning red. A few moments passed by and I watched her stare out the window, with distance in her eyes.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I jumped slightly as she spoke again, she faced me.

"I guess we'll need to get you some clothes. And any other things you might need, then I'll need to buy some food."

"You don't need to go all out for me you know. And what about Simone?"

"Simone?" _Crap_, I'd completely forgotten about her!

"Yeah, I mean...do you think she'll tell anyone. About me?" I thought for a few seconds, answering in a slowed and broken down voice.

"Well...I guess. Simones...complicated. I mean, I think shes pissed I'm living with another girl but..theres nothing she can do about it." Damn. I wished I didn't have a girlfriend right now. I would feel a little less guilty about Claire, plus it wouldn't look like I'm cheating on her. Wasn't I about to break up with her the other day?

"You'll have to tell Nathan your living with a teenage girl at time point." I sighed.

"Yeah your right...I'll tell him to come tomorrow afternoon."

"What about your job?"

"My job?"

"Yeh, your job. You said you were a nurse."

"Oh, I quit before I met you. I-I knew I was meant for something bigger...you." She smiled at me, and my knees would have given in if I wasn't sitting down.

_Claire_

I know I really shouldn't be feeling happy about what he said but...he quit his job for me. For me! I have to admit, I wish it wasn't just 'destiny' that had brought us together. But he wouldn't be interested anyway...

Halfway through our breakfast I cleared my throat.

"Peter...how did you meet Simone?" There was an awkward moment between us.

"She was the daughter of one of my patients. And, well one day I told her I loved her. Then...here we are." He loved another girl...another thing to add to my list of nevers with him.

"Thats so sweet! How did you tell her?"

"I was talking to her, then I told her 'I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you.' and I guess she liked me back." By now we had both finished our plates, and Peter was getting money out of his wallet to leave on the table.

"I never thought you would be the romantic kind." I saw him raise an eyebrow at me, before chuckling lightly.

"What about you? Had a boyfriend back in Texas?" I gulped, I didn't want to talk about Brody right now. Or anything to do Texas.

"Not really, there was a boy I liked but it never went anywhere." I shrugged before looking down at the floor hoping it would hide my wince. We got out of our seats and walked out the door.

"Thats a shame, you would've made him happy." I looked up at him. It was my turn too raise an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Your a sweet girl Claire, a guy would have to be crazy not to."

"Thank you." I gave him a small grin, I'm pretty sure my face had gone red. 'Get a grip on yourself Claire!' He looked down at me chuckling, "What?"

"Nothing! Hey, lets buy you some clothes first." He put his arm around my shoulders and began to guide me through the busy street.

* * *

_Peter_

Crap. I actually called her sweet. I had to start flirting with her didn't I? And all she did back was blush which meant she was uncomfortable. I need to control myself...I have a girlfriend! Gods sake, why did she have to be so amazing?' We walked into the first clothes store we found, Claire went straight to her section leaving me to follow her like a puppy. I could tell she was trying not to pick to many clothes from how she carefully examined each item but my heart melted for her.

"Claire, please just pick anything you need, anything you want. Its yours."

"I can't just let you pay for all of this though." I snorted.

"The Petrelli family is - how do I say this -...rich. And I might not have a job but I have _a lot_ of money put away so don't worry."

"But I cant let you pay for everythi- Mmmh! MHHHH!" I shushed her after I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Claire...its the least I can do. OW!" She had bit my hand..._really_ hard. I took it in my other hand shaking it. "That really hurt you know!" She had a bright grin on her face.

"I know." And I swear I saw her wink before she returned to the clothes.

2 hours later we walked out the shop. We had everything we needed; clothes, toiletries, even new pillows and a bed cover. We had stopped in between to get some lunch and by now it was late afternoon. When we got back to the apartment I literally dropped all the new stuff onto the bed and gave her a tour of the place.

"I forgot to get some food so you want to order?" I sat down slumping against the sofa, Claire sat down next to me.

"Sure, I don't really mind." I grabbed the phone and chucked a load of menus to her.

"You keep a menu?" She quirked an eyebrow, smirking at me.

"Course I do, I order out most of the time so..." She laughed, and it was the most amazing sound ever, before looking down at the leaflets. She began to run her finger down it while biting her lip.

"Leeeeeets haaaaaave. Chinese!" I rolled my eyes jokingly before dialling the number in.

About half an hour later, the food had come and we had put on some random movie. I really couldn't concentrate with her next to me. And I don't think I even concentrated on eating either. When she laughed I couldn't help but stare at her. After a while of silence, she yawned and leaned against armrest. She pressed her feet slightly against my leg and god I wished my sofa was was longer. I felt like a _pervert_ now.

"Peter..." I heard her mumble my name, I leaned over to see what see wanted.

"Yeh Claire?"

"Mmmm." But Claire was asleep and she was only dreaming...of me? I moved towards her and tucked her loose hair behind her hair. She smiled softly in her sleep, or atleast I hope she was asleep. Then she moved her legs from the side of my legs to my lap and put her hands clasped together under her head. I smiled at her sleeping form. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. I wasn't going to ruin this perfect moment by answering though, but the knocks had turned into banging and I didn't want my bloody door broken down. Whoever this person was, they were pissed. I sighed and got up hearing Claire stur under me.

"Peter..whats happened?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Nothing, someones at the door I'll go get it. And you should get to bed, you look tired." She bit her lip for a minute looking concerned before nodding and walking into my room. I could tell why she was worried though, who the hell can be so angry at 1am? I trudged over to the door to opened it. I didn't even ask time to ask why he was here before he pushed me to the side and stormed in.

* * *

_**AN: Like it? Sorry it was a week late! Okay, so I know it was shorter than intended but I hadn't updated for a week so I thought I should skip my original chapter end and go for the 'dramatic' one. Can you figure out who it is? Review for a preview of the next chapter!**_

_**-Loganator**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: So fingers crossed this chapter isn't as late as the last one was. So just who is this person at Peters door? Hmmm well you'll find out soon enough :D**_

_**Heres the new chapter, enjoy! And to all the lovely people who this story gets hits and alerts from come out from your hiding place and review! All reviewers get a 'Sylar' watch. :)**_

_**-Loganator**_

_**Italics **_**mean dream.**

* * *

_Claire_

"_Claire" He smiled at me, I looked around. We were in some kind of field?_

"_Peter..." I smiled back, Peter held my hands and linked our fingers together. He leaned into me staring into my eyes. And just when he was about to touch my lips.._

I shot my eyes up to see Peter leaning in close to me. _Dammit, _so close! I think somebody was knocking at the door because all I could hear was a loud banging. I barely made out what he said to me and I rubbed my hazy vision away. I stumbled to his bedroom and shut the door behind me. I was literally praying that it wasn't anyone dangerous on the other side of the door. I pressed my ear to the door, I could only hear shouting.

"WHERE IS SHE?" The person burst through the door. My heart stopped for a moment when I thought it was my Dad but this mans voice was different...younger.

I heard Peters sleepy voice. "What are you talking about?"

"THE GODDAMN TEENAGE GIRL YOUR SHACKING UP WITH!"

"Look its okay, I-"

"NO. IT IS _NOT _OKAY!" Heavy footsteps came from outside the door.

"Nathan please just" So it was his brother.. "listen."

"Just...tell me how the hell this happened?" Peter sighed.

"She came to me last night, I couldn't turn her away. She needed my help!" I think I heard a punch next and someone fell back.

"Peter you can't keep a _fucking_ minor. Its illegal! Do you know how many laws your breaking?"

"Nathan calm down! She's almost 18."

"So! Your keeping a runaway!"

"Nathan please she just-" I opened the door and took a few steps forward. Both brother stared at me. Nathans face was red with anger and his fists were clenched, Peter rubbing his cheek watching me with wide eyes indicating me to go back. I took a few more steps forward before clearing my throat.

"I'm Claire." Nathan eyed me before straightening up.

"Sorry you had to hear all that. I'm Nathan-"

"Petrelli. I know, Peter told me about his brother." He seemed impressed but he wouldn't let himself show it just yet.

"I know your probably wondering why I just...came. But, I needed someone to help me and it seems like Peter is the only person I can trust right now." Peter walked quietly to my side.

"If you don't mind me asking...what happened?"

"This man who works from my Dad can erase peoples memorys." Nathan raised an eyebrow at me. "I know it sounds crazy...its true though. He started to erase my familys and friends memorys of me and my power. He came to me one day when he was supposed to erase my memory but he told me what my Dad has been doing. All of it. My entire lifes been a lie." I felt tears welling up. "Something happened to my Mom, she forgot me completely and then collasped on the floor. My Dad and brother took her to the hospital so I left. And Peter was the only person there for me." Peter put his arm around me rubbing my arm while stared hard into Nathans eyes. I could tell he felt bad now.

"Look..I'm sorry for what you've been through, but you have no idea what trouble you could get into for doing this!"

"I'm staying with Peter for a few months. Then I'll leave." My voice became desperate. Nathan let out a deep breath.

"Nathan I'm not going to let her go back to her family! God knows what would happen!" Peter became desperate aswell.

"Pete. Claire. Its not just that. I'm sure your father is looking for you." He turned to Peter, "You could be arrested for this!" Peter shook his head.

"I'm not letting her go back Nathan. And she's 17 so our living situation is perfectly legal!"

"What if people find out about this! Do you know what this could do for my career!"

"Nobody will find out about this, not if you keep your mouth shut! All you ever think about is your election! Nothing else. You wouldn't even care if Claire gets her memory erased!" I winced and Nathan gritted his teeth.

"Peter...just. Please think before you jump into anything."

"Claire is staying here. With me. Whether you like it or not." I slipped my hand into Peter and squeezed slightly. There was a few minutes of silent glares and tension filled the air. Finally Nathan spoke up.

"Okay, you can stay here for now. Just make sure no-one else finds out about this!"

"Thank you. And anyway, how did you find out about this?"

"Simone literally came running to me this morning and told me about Claire." Peters eyes narrowed.

"Simone." He breathed out. I stared up at him in shock. Not only because I never thought he could be that angry but _Simone_ did this? I should've seen it come though, the girl hates my guts. Not that I care, theres only a few things that scare me in the world and that cow is nothing compared to them.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you both again soon though. Nice meeting you Claire." He walked over to the door and opened it before turning back, "And Peter. Stay out of trouble." He walked out the door swiftly. Peter walked over to the door closing it and leaning against it quietly. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter..."

"Claire you should go to bed, it's late."

"I'm fine don't worry but...are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"About Simone,"

"Aah I knew Simone would tell someone eventually. I just didn't know she would run and tell the second she found out."

"What are you gonna do to her?"

I looked at me giving a wry smile. "I'll go see her tomorrow...ask her why she did it." I sighed.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"No it isn't, don't worry. Hey, tomorrow after I go talk to Simone I'll take you to meet the others."

"Others?"

"Other people with ability's. I'm sure they'll love to meet you."

"Cool...well- urm, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

I headed back to his room and switched the light off. "And Peter, thanks for sticking up for me in front of Nathan. That was sweet." I smiled at him and he smirked.

"Night Claire." He gave me one last smile before I went and slumped under the duvet. Why did life have to be so complicated?

_Peter_

I woke up a few hours later from the sunlight streaming into my face and cold air running through the apartment. The windows were half-open, and I somehow fell off the sofa in the middle of the night. The clock read 6:30 and I got up groaning at my position of the floor. It seems Nathan finding out about Claire went better than expected. At least he said okay to her staying with me. And now I had to deal with Simone. I took a shower and got dressed as quietly as I could without Claire waking up.

I left her a note for when she woke up. God knows how long I'll be with Simone.

When I finally knocked on Simones door she answered through the speaker saying she would be a minute. I looked around. I hadn't been here since her Dad had died, of course I quit soon after but I never came here again, it was the place where I had first met Simone. I gulped. Was I really going to end it with her? And if I did why? 'Cus of Claire? I couldn't break up with my girlfriend just so I could go chasing a 17 year old girl. _Legal _or not.

"Peter!" My head snapped up and I hugged her.

"Hi"

"I wasn't expecting to see you! Well. You know with Claire and all." I heard the way she mentioned Claires name though. Like she was dirt. How the hell could she be jealous of Claire though? It wasn't like I was cheating on her, but honestly I felt like I was.

"Actually I needed to talk to you. You have a minute?" This was it.

"Sure, come in."

I walked in and stood in the hallway aimlessly before walking into the front room with her. We both sat down on the couch.

"Simone...-ah. Why the hell did you tell Nathan about Claire?"

She raised an eyebrow. "_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me. I told you specifically not to tell anyone, and there you go telling the person who would freak out the most!"

"Peter! You can't keep it a secret from your bother though! He needed to know."

"Needed to know! He was so angry he almost broke down my door! He punched me!" I pointed to the left side of my face. I could tell she was trying to hold back a smirk.

"So what'd he do about Claire? Has she gone home yet?"

"No, I made it pretty clear to Nathan that she's staying with me." The smug look on Simones face fell.

"Peter...you know I love you. And I'm just not comfortable with you living with a teenager!" I stood up red in the face with anger.

"SIMONE! You need to stop these petty excuses to hate Claire. And _nothing_ is going on between me and Claire!" She stood up after me and rested a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Peter plea-"

"Simone! Just...no."

I walked out of the house quickly slamming the door behind me. It took me about an hour to get back home since I was walking slowly. But I then wish I hadn't, I stepped into the apartment. The windows had been shut and an eerie silence filled the apartment.

"Claire...?" I whispered. I called her name two more times and I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was so stupid. I just left Claire all alone in the apartment! What if her Dad had came and found her? And worse than that, what if Sylar had got her? I shivered when I heard footsteps from behind me. I didn't dare turn around.

"C-c-claire?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**AN: Ooooh another dramatic ending! Sorry with all the cliffhangers I just couldn't resist. So wheres Claire? And who if the person behind Peter? Find out next chapter! And sorry if this chapter is a few days late, I literally finished this as I wrote it.**_

_**Hehe, Simone sound bitchy enough yet? Well thats nothing compared to what she's going to do! (And that wasn't I spoiler if your suspicious)**_

_**Reviews would be returned with a Sylar watch. (I WANT ONE SO GODDAMN MUCH!)**_

_**-Loganator**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hehe, I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the wait but now my holidays are over I can do homework or this, so I think you know which one my writers block chose. Anyway, here it is. This chapter will be a longer since I need to make up for 2 weeks worth of chapters, which means more Paire! And there will be a shocker at the end of this! ;) Enjoy! **_

_**And review for a preview of the next chapter! (Sorry to my anon reviewers.)**_

_**-Loganator**_

* * *

_Previously on 'My Hero'_

_"Claire...?" I whispered. I called her name two more times and I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was so stupid. I just left Claire all alone in the apartment! What if her Dad had came and found her? And worse than that, what if Sylar had got her? I shivered when I heard footsteps from behind me. I didn't dare turn around._

_"C-c-Claire?"_

_And now, 'My Hero' returns…_

* * *

_Peter_

I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palm to the point of my skin starting to break.

"Hey, you!" A cheery voice came from behind me and I spun around. It was Claire. She was fine. She was safe. Claire looked down at my hands, which were shaking slightly and red, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, no. I just didn't know where you had gone. I thought something might have happened to you, that's all."

"I was in the shower," She pointed to the towel slung around her shoulders, "You?"

"I went and saw Simone. Asked her about the whole 'telling Nathan' situation."

"Oh…what did she say?" There was hesitation in her voice.

"Not much, I mean- she didn't even try and deny it. I ended up shouting at her and left." She chuckled.

"That _really_ does not sound like something you would do you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sat down on the sofa.

"You seem too nice to shout at anyone. Like, Nathan punched you and you didn't try hitting him back!" Claire slumped next to me onto the sofa and I shrugged.

"I'm not that kind of person. But Simone deserves to be shouted at."

She giggled and replied in a southern drawl, "How'd you ever bag someone like that?"

"Normally I don't go for girls like her, but Simone was the first person I ever actually confronted about how I felt. And even then, it took me months to pick up the courage to tell her."

"But…what was so special about her?" I gulped.

"I'm not completely sure. I don't even think it was real love I had with her. I just always thought I would in love with someone like her."

"Like what?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I thought she was good-looking at the time, but that was really it." Claire snorted.

"Yeah, no offence but Simone really lacks in the personality department." If only I could really say who I wanted it to be about.

"Hah, I know she isn't exactly the nicest person you would meet but…there was just something that hit me when I first saw her."

Her face turned a pinkish-red color that somehow suited her in an odd way, "Peter, please don't hate me saying this but…. you know what? Never mind."

"No, tell me," I poked her in the arm and she giggled again.

"Okay…. I know it isn't any of my business like _at all_," She sighed, "You can do much better than her." I enjoyed that much more than I should of and I started to press further.

"Really? You must really hate her, huh?"

"No! I don't hate her, its just, she's so… BLAH! Oh, who am I kidding, I could tell she hated me from the second she saw me opening the door with wet hair." I laughed.

"Well…. I don't blame her for having her suspicions about what was going on between me and you but still she took it to far!"

"Like I said, I know it's none of my business. But… you deserve someone way better than her." She turned her gaze from the blank TV screen to meet my dumbstruck face. Was that supposed to mean what I thought it meant? I shook the thought out of my head and brought my eyes up to meet hers. Then my world stopped and I was lost in her sea-foam green eyes. After a minute or so- I lost track of time- the phone rang making both of us jump. I gave her a wry smile and she gave back a small laugh before I turned and picked up my cell-phone.

'Hello?'

'_Peter, it's Isaac. I need to talk to you_'

'Urm, hi Isaac. What is it?'

'_You need to see it for yourself, come round my place as soon as you can._'

'Okay, I can be there in half an hour?'

'_Yeah that'll be great. See you in a bit._'

'Bye.' I hung up and turned around to face Claire again who was watching me with intent eyes.

"Who was that?"

"Isaac. He's one of the people who helped save you from Sylar."

Claire gave a smile of recognition, "What'd he want?"

"He asked if I could come round. Said he had something to show me. Your coming with me though, I think it'd be good if you guys met."

"Awesome… when are we going?"

"As soon we can, his place is on the other side of the city though so we'll take a taxi." She left the room and returned quickly with a jacket in hand.

"Well I'm ready. You?" I nodded and held the door open for her and watched her walk a few steps in front of me. I enjoyed it a bit _too_ much. God, no wonder the police officers thought I was a pervert.

* * *

_Claire_

We finally got to Isaac's and Peter squeezed my hand before he knocked on the door, leaving my face to flush of all its color. Peter seemed to notice the anxious look on my face.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." I looked at him and gave him a small but grateful smile.

"Its just-" I was cut off by a foreign, excited voice come from the door. I turned and looked at the man. He had short, spikey black hair and round glasses.

"Peter Petrelli!" He exclaimed.

Peter laughed, "Hey Hiro. Good to see you man."

"Who is this?" Hiro eyed me up and down with a mischievous look in his eyes, "She your girlfriend?" I turned to Peter with a cheeky smile and saw him blush.

"Why Peter, just what _have_ you been telling people about me?" He choked out a laugh.

"No Hiro, this is the cheerleader from Texas."

"Cheerleader!" I giggled and shook his hand.

"Call me Claire." He nodded and opened the door beckoning us to come in. I looked around the apartment- well it was more like a loft. It was quite dark, only a few lights here and there. The shutters were still closed over the windows and I could see specks of dust floating through the small strips of sunlight.

"Where's Isaac?"

"Oh, Mr. Isaac is painting again. He has been doing it all morning. He is over there." Hiro pointed to the center of the room, which showed Isaac with his back to me, frantically squirting paint onto his pallet and dabbing his brush into it. The speed he did it at looked like he could tear through the canvas. I saw his eyes, they…. were completely glazed over.

"Peter, what the hell is happening to him?" I almost screamed out, clinging onto him. He rubbed my arm.

"I forgot to mention that's kinda his power. He can paint the future." I gaped mouth.

"WHAT!" Peter pressed a finger to my mouth; I enjoyed it _way_ more than I should have.

"Sssshhh. And that's the way I found you. He painted you getting killed by Syler." I shuddered.

"Well, can he hear us?"

Peter released his grasp on me but kept me close, "Nope, well actually when it happened to me I lost focus and only concentrated on the painting," He gave me a small smile, "Uh, Hiro- you think he'll be much longer?"

"No, no. Mr. Isaac started a while ago. He will be done soon."

"Good, but where's Ando?"

"Oh, Ando is out but he'll be back later." Peter sighed and rested his hand on the small of my back, he led me towards an area of the room which had various paintings.

"Claire…. These are how I first found out about you." He pointed towards a wall covered with pictures.

"I-is this me?" I walked up to a painting of a girl reaching out for something. I turned around. Peter gave me a big smile,

"Yeah, and this one is what was going to happen," He reached to the biggest picture which showed a shadowy figure standing over a dead cheerleader.

I grinned and winked at him, "My hero," Peter turned bright red and leaned his head forwards, making his bangs fall over his face.

"Awh, it was nothing I-" He was cut off by a huge gasp coming from Isaac. We shot around to him.

"Mr. Isaac, you're back!" Hiro exclaimed. He took another breath before speaking.

"How long was I…. gone for?"

"Half hour, Peter and the Cheerleader came!"

"Cheerleader?" He pulled a puzzled expression before moving his head to face me. He stared at me for a moment before Peter cleared his throat.

"This is the Claire, the girl we saved in Texas." Isaac's face cleared and moved forwards to shake my hand after wiping his paint-covered hands on his shirt.

"Nice to meet you Claire." He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you too. And I wanna thank you for… you know, saving me and all."

He laughed, "Its okay, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing in New York?"

"Well… it's kinda a long story. My Dad had a man who worked for him- his ability was to erase peoples memories, instead of taking mine he told me what my Dad was doing and I decided to just run away. I came to Peter a few days ago and I'm staying with him now." Hiro and Isaac both stared at me in shock and awe.

"Wow, I'm sorry- you've been through a lot."

"Its okay," I smiled.

"Isaac what did you want to show me?" Isaac shifted his eyes between us and sighed.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I-I'm sorry Peter, but the future can be changed."

"What is it?" Fear and panic rose into Peters voice and I grabbed his fingers, squeezing gently. Isaac walked over to a painting and pulled away the large white sheet that was covering it. I gasped. It showed Peter lying on the floor lifelessly, he was covered in blood and there was a big pool of blood beneath him. Peter squeezed my fingers back.

"It doesn't matter. If its gonna happen then… it'll happen." He was trying to act brave but I knew he was terrified.

"Peter no, we can stop this. You stopped Sylar from killing me didn't you? Isaac do you know how this happens?" He shook his head.

"Sorry Claire, I don't. But Peter, she's right we can stop this."

Hiro spoke up, "Save Peter Petrelli, Save the World!" He walked in between us, which made my hand come out of Peters tight grasp, and rested his hands on Peters shoulder. "You will not die! We will save you and the world!"

I smiled at Hiro, and Peter turned to Isaac.

"Thanks for calling me Isaac, if you get more information tell me immediately. Claire and me should head back home now. Bye." He found his way back to my hand and tugged slightly.

I looked at Isaac and Hiro one last time before heading back out the door and gave them a smile, "Bye guys, it was really nice to meet you. See you soon."

There was a tense moment between Peter and me after stepping out of Isaac's place. He paused and faced me.

"Claire…. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this," he threw his in the air meaning everything, "For not being able to protect you, for letting you see that!"

I touched his arm ignoring the spark it sent through me, "Peter it's not your fault. Your protecting me by just letting me be with you, remember? And you will NOT die," I shook my head, "I won't let it happen! I guess it's time for me to save you."

"Your too good for me Claire, I wish I was as strong as you." I smacked the back of his head playfully, "You wanna get a late lunch?"

"Sure."

It was winter so even though it was 3 to 4ish the sky had already darkened. We hurried into the café shaking off the coldness from the night and got a table, quickly ordering what we wanted. It was quite dark by the time we finished out lunch and walked out of the small corner café. He put his arm around me which resulted in more chills rushing through my bones.

"You okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm just cold. My stupid coat isn't really made for New York winters."

"Here, have my jacket." I smiled sheepishly at him and let him put the jacket around my shoulders.

"No problem," He gave me a sheepish smile. We walked into a small, dark alleyway, which was a shortcut back to his apartment.

"You know Peter, for a guy with bangs you have awesome hair." I ran my fingers through his chin-length lock.

He laughed, "You're probably the first person to ever be nice to my hair."

"Really? They're just jealous." He laughed again.

"My whole family hated it, and the fact I was a nurse. My parents wanted me to become a lawyer."

"I can so _not_ imagine you as a lawyer, you're too cute to do that." He gave me a surprised look.

"Thanks. I guess I was always the screw-up of the family. Nathan was the golden boy that everybody loved. Even in high-school; he was popular, always got good grades, quarterback of the football team." I shivered at the word 'quarterback', "I was always the loser out of us two."

"Not everybody's perfect, remember; it's the flaws that make you perfect." I smiled at him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"That was so cheesy, but sweet."

"Naawh, your welcome-" I was cut off from an arm yanking me away from Peter. I tried struggling but the person, who was holding me, held a knife at my neck. I knew it wouldn't hurt me. But I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact they would try and hurt me.

"Give me all your money or the girl gets it!" A voice barked out, spitting onto my face. I looked at Peter and shook my head.

"O-okay, just leave her alone." He reached one arm forward, and I wanted to cry at his braveness.

"Peter, don't you dare!"

"Claire, hold on, I won't let you get hurt." Peter began to empty his trouser pockets out and just as the guy took the money, the blade across my neck causing me to sink to my knees.

"CLAIRE!" I could feel blood gushing out of my throat and mouth; Peter stood staring at the man who was running away. Blood was smeared down my mouth and neck. I fell face first into the cold ground gagging. I wondered if I would survive a cut to the throat. For a few seconds it went quiet before I could feel Peter at my side, it was too dark to see where everything was.

"Claire…?" He asked cautiously. I waited a few moments to regain my normal breathing before I turned around. His face filled with relief.

"I'm okay." I finally breathed. He wrapped his arms around me, snaking me into a tight hold.

"God, I swear if I see him again I'll kill him. I'm so glad your okay. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you." Tears came into my eyes and I cuddled into him.

We quietly walked the few blocks remaining with a comfortable silence. The second we got back to the apartment I walked into the shower after returning him his jacket. I didn't want to talk right now; he said he understood, that I was shaken up. I came out of the shower half an hour later with all the dried blood washed off me and I walked into the front room. Peter was sat on the sofa reading a book called _Activating Evolution._

"My friend Zach bought me a copy of the book." He put down the book.

"He was the one who knew about you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend. I guess in the end my only friend."

"Only friend? I thought you were a cheerleader?" I sat down next to him.

"I was a cheerleader but I was kinda shunned out of their group after I had a car accident with the quarterback. He couldn't play the big game."

"A bit stupid of them to exile you just because of an accident."

My gaze fell to the floor, "I just didn't want him to hurt anyone else."

"What?" He put my hand in his and squeezed, "Did he hurt you?" I bit on my lip trying to keep myself from crying, "Did he force you?"

I looked up at him, "No… he killed me before he had the chance. I woke up a few hours later on an autopsy table, cut open."

"Oh Claire." He wrapped an arm around me and I started crying. I curled into his chest and my tears kept flowing. About Brody, about my family, about losing Zach. Somehow I ended up onto his lap, clenching fistfuls of his shirt while he smoothed down my hair, whispering reassuring words to me. 5 minutes later I stopped crying but I kept my face in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry I broke down like that." I mumbled.

"Its fine," I could feel the smile in his voice, "I can think of worse things than having a lap full of beautiful girl."

My grip on his shirt tightened, 'He thinks I'm beautiful.'

…

_Meanwhile at Simone's Apartment_

Simone wondered around her room while on the phone.

'Yes, we have the Bennett girl in New York.'

'_Good, remember you need to be good with her so she doesn't expect anything. We'll have the equipment ready for her in a few weeks. How's your work with the painter going?'_

'Its going good, although he's angry that I'm with Peter now.'

'_Keep in touch with Isaac, we'll need him again soon as well. And how is your 'relationship' with the Petrelli boy? Is he suspecting anything?_'

'I don't think so. Although Bennett seems to have him wrapped around her fingers.'

'_You cannot let him leave you. He's an empath- it's a rare thing. We need him for testing…._'

'Don't worry, I have him.'

'_And Agent Deveaux, keep up the good work. You always were one of the best bag and taggers._'

'No problem, Thompson.' And she hung up.

Simone smirked, a few more weeks and they would have Claire and Peter in for testing.

* * *

_**AN: Dun dun duuuuuuun! Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I told you Simone becomes worse! Oh, how I love my twisted mind. Review for a preview of the next chapter!  
-Loganator**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: OKAY, I KNOW I SUCK FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. Things have been quite crazy lately with school and life.**_

_**I wanted to update quick, so this chapter won't be very long and won't have much action or Simone involved. Sorry guys….**_

_**This chapter will just be shameless Paire fluff. And lots of it. If you don't want to read the fluff at least read the bottom, it's important.**_

_**I'll just shut up now.**_

_**And a head's up, this story will have some swearing in it every now and then. **_

_**Here it is, enjoy!**_

_**-Loganator**_

* * *

_1 Week Later…_

_Peter_

I woke up from a something jumping on to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see what the hell woke me up. When the sleep was wiped away from my eyes I could see what seemed like an angel on me. She had bouncy bright curls and big greeny-blue eyes. Then it dawned on me.

It was Claire.

Claire was on top of me… in a straddling position.

Claire was straddling me, bouncing up and down.

She was almost screeching something at me, but I couldn't make out what it was because it was so high-pitched.

"C-Claire. What are you doing to me?" She immediately stopped moving but still stayed on top of me. I was praying that she wouldn't notice my reaction to this position.

"Oh… I'm sorry. But Peter! You have to get up!"

I groaned, "It's 6am. Why would I get up? And the more important question is why would _you_ be up?" Claire grabbed my pillow from underneath my head and began smacking me around the head.

"It's snowing, silly!" I grabbed the pillow off of her grunting. Through lots of struggle, I managed to turn upside-down with my face filled with soft, inviting pillow.

"We can go out later."

"No! We have to go before the snow goes soft. I've never been in snow before."

I turned back around, "It never snows in Texas?"

"Well I don't know about _never_, but I've never seen snow."

I rose an eyebrow, "Never?"

"Ever." She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed me anxiously.

"At least wait an ho-"

"Peter, please, please, please, please, please. Let's go play in the park somewhere. You'll have fun too." She gave me big puppy eyes and my heart melted. How could I ever say no to her. I'd do anything for her. Heck, I died for her.

I sighed, "Go get your stuff."

"I love you Peter, you're the best!" She jumped off the back of the sofa and ran into her room. A smile came across my lips. 'I love you Peter'. That sounded unbelievably right coming from her mouth. '_Get a grip of yourself, pervert!'_

I smacked my forehead and cursed.

"Peter! You better be getting ready because I'll kill you if you're not!" Claire called from behind the shut door.

* * *

_Claire_

I stared in awe at my surroundings. Snow was beautiful. It was better than I could have ever imagined. Little snowflakes fluttered down onto my eyelashes and my nose.

"Come on Claire! At least try!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Try? I'll show the jackass.

I scooped up some snow in my numbing hands and chucked it at him.

"Good. But next time turn it into a ball, it'll help stay together. I'll show you." Peter took quick, long strides to me and placed him hands over mine. My numb hands instantly soaked up his warmth. "You have to hold it like this."

I nodded looking up from our hands to his eyes. "That's it?" He nodded, "Oh… But I don't think I ca-" I hit the snowball square in his face. Peter shook of the snow, smirking at me.

"Now you're in for it, _Cheerleader_." He yelled. Before I could move around he caught my arm and through even more snowballs at me.

"Peter! Peter, I surrender! I'm tired anyway."

He dropped the remained snow and stepped towards me, grinning, "Awh. You want to get some breakfast…. Oh." I cast him a wicked grin as his smile fell. He saw the big pile of the white, fluffy substance in my freezing hands.

"Payback's a bitch."

I launched the ball at him and pushed him to the ground. Straddling him like this morning, I sat on him and kept an ongoing flow of snow on him.

"OKAY CLAIRE, TRUCE!" Peter yelled and I smiled sheepishly.

"Now you know not to mess with me!"

"Oh hey, look at that!" My eyes followed to where he was pointing, but there was nothing there?

He smashed some snow in my face and pinned me under him while I was distracted. I giggled and wiped of the snow,

"Peter!"

Two old women walked past, watching us, "What a lovely couple." One said.

'_I wish.' _He smiled at me.

"Claire…" He breathed when he saw my face go red. I stared up into his eyes and inhaled deeply.

I felt his eyes move down to my lips. My mind went blank when I saw him leaning in. Suddenly a high-pitched ringtone went off. We both smiled shakily at each other.

"Ahh… shit." His hands fumbled to get his phone from his trouser pocket.

"Isaac? No it's fine. Claire and I were just in the park. What is it?" Peter paused and rolled off me to sit up, "Sure, we can be there in 20 minutes. See you then. Bye." I sat up.

"What did Isaac say?" He took a moment before looking up.

"He painted something this morning."

"What was it?" Why did Peter seem so weary?

"I don't know. But he thinks someone's targeting us."

…

_Somewhere in Texas_

The dark haired woman stared down at the photos.

A blonde girl looking frightened, reaching out for something. Two foreign men underneath a bloody sign. A man with long hair surrounded by flying lockers.

But the last one didn't make sense.

It was the same man on the floor with blood covering him. If her information was right; this was Peter Petrelli. He couldn't die. He can't. It's impossible.

She pulled out a folder and flipped through the pages until she found it.

'Save the Cheerleader, Save the World.'

Underneath was a digital taken photo of a city being blown up.

On the next page there was a picture of what seemed to look like an exploding man.

But as far as she knew, the only person capable of exploding was Ted Sprague. And he was with the FBI.

That narrowed it down to an empath. And that was Peter Petrelli. According to the local Odessa paper, he saved Claire Bennett on her Homecoming night from a serial killer. But Sylar had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The woman snorted. Probably the Company.

What did it mean? Where had the Cheerleader gone? She had run away from her home in Odessa 2 weeks ago.

She needed to find Claire.

* * *

_**AN: What do you think of my first OC? And who's targeting Peter and Claire?**_

_**Don't forget to review! I love all the ones I've got so far, so thank you all!**_

_**I **__**defiantly**__** won't update for a while since I'm going on holiday tomorrow morning and won't be back for a week.**_

_**And I know where this story is going know because I'm currently drafting the Epilogue.**_

_**If you don't hear from me soon, have a nice summer!**_

_**-Loganator**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So guys, I'm trying to update quicker now. Lets see if that works.**_

_**No life story in my AU today. (Wow, that's unusual for me!) Oh, can I also say that it's a week later so Claire **__**has **__**met Ando and there won't be any shocking cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter. :) **_

_**So here is your extra-long, late chapter!**_

_**And don't forget to review!**_

_**-Loganator**_

* * *

_Peter_

Damn Isaac and his inconvenient timing. If he had called just a few minutes later, _Claire_ and I would've _kissed._ The thing I've been wishing for, ever since I saw her in Odessa could've FINALLY happened.

And now it's really awkward between us. We've hardly spoken after Isaacs phone call. We went straight to his loft after changing into some dry clothes. What am I thinking? Of course she's freaked out! She probably thinks of me as an older brother or something. But now she'll think I'm some kinda pervert. 'Which you are! Look at the way you're staring at her!'

Claire squeezed my hand gently when I knocked on the door; Hiro answered almost immediately and led us in.

"Mister Isaac was painting all morning!" Hiro spoke first, surprisingly with excitement in his voice?

Isaac and Ando walked in from the other room, "Good, you guys are here. I painted a bunch of stuff, but none of it makes sense.

Without warning Hiro suddenly took Claire's hand and rushed down the steps, taking her with him, and stopped at one of the paintings painting.

"Look, Cheerleader, I'm fighting a dragon!" He pointed to the miniature him, holding a sword towards an angry dinosaur, looking proud of himself.

"Uhhh… I think that's a dinosaur." I laughed while Ando snorted, causing Claire to look back at me with a smirk.

Hiro shrugged, "Same thing." I shook my head, sighing.

"What were you on about when you said someone's targeting us?"

Isaac didn't say anything but walked towards Claire and Hiro.

"These paintings. I don't understand them. They don't make sense!" He pulled back a big white sheet and uncovered 3 paintings. Both were similar and different at the same time.. I went up to the three of them with Claire by my side.

"Who's that?" I gestured to the second one. It was taken from the side, a woman looking at a wall. In her right pocket held a gun and I felt Claire shiver from beside me. But the things on the wall made me feel sick inside. They were the individual pictures of Isaac's homecoming paintings and the one of me dead from last week. Claire grabbed my hand and I looked at. Her face had gone pale, different from her usual golden tan.

"Claire, are you okay?" We all stared at her; I led her to the couch.

"I-it's all my fault. I'm the reason anyone's trying to get us. If I never came-"

"If you never came I would be living all alone without a sweet girl to keep me company, and you would have your memory taken away." I crouched down in front of her holding her hands.

"Look, I don't know who this woman is, but I know who's in the other photo."

"Who?" Claire asked nervously.

"…. Sylar."

"Ohhh god!" Claire shook my hands away and covered her face with a pillow, "You see? This is my fault!"

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows not completely understanding what Claire had said, "Don't worry Cheerleader, we can stop him!"

She removed the pillow from her face looking at Isaac, "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Toilets through the left door."

"Thanks," Claire ran in that direction before I could speak to her.

"Is this the one of Sylar?" I took Claire's place on the couch and pointed to the first one. It was a silhouette of a man; at his feet was a dead woman with the top of her head removed. Thankfully she had deep brown hair.

"Yeah, so he's not with the company anymore if he's still killing. This morning on the news there was a report of a woman. She had the top of her head removed, but the C.I.A. have taken the case from the police."

"You think the C.I.A. know about Sylar?"

"Maybe they created him! Like a government experiment!" Hiro said again, in his unusually happy voice.

Isaac sighed, "Possibly. But from the looks of it, they don't know about people like us. A few weeks ago, they found a woman who was pinned against a staircase by knives. Police say it must have taken a few people to do it, but again the C.I.A. have taken over."

"What about the last picture?"

"This one isn't as bad as the other two but it still makes no sense." I walked towards the last painting and examined it. It was a black man and a white woman standing in front of a door. Although they were both angry they seemed harmless, but the woman looked slightly twisted. I felt there was something wrong with her. Like something in her wasn't right.

"Do you know who they are?"

"No, I've never seen this before in my life."

"I know that woman! I've been to her house!" Ando suddenly shouted making Hiro jump.

"What? How?"

"I uh…"

"She was Ando's internet stripper!" Hiro said while Ando glared at him.

"Internet stripper? Ando, that's gross." Claire's voice, coming from behind us, was the best sound I ever heard. We turned to face her.

"You feeling better?" Isaac asked. Claire nodded faintly before walking towards my side again.

"So who are they?"

"Apparently Ando knows the woman but we don't know who the other two are." Isaac replied.

"Well, we know that they're angry." I said, falling back onto the sofa. Ando and Hiro joined me. Claire went closer to the canvas until she was almost touching it with her nose.

"Hey Peter, isn't this your apartment door?" She turned around with an amused look on her face. I went to the painting and looked closer.

"Oh my god. Your right." _Shit._

* * *

_Claire_

We spent a few more hours at Isaac's before coming but to our eerily silent apartment. We hadn't spoken since we left.

"Claire, what do you want for dinner?" Peter called from the kitchen. Meanwhile I slumped into the couch, sliding down into it low. I could tell how worried Peter is about the whole situation now. Maybe he's starting to think taking me in was a mistake.

"Anything, I'm starving!"

"Cool, we'll go out for it then. Let me just go get changed."

"Okay." I shouted back to his retreating form. Sighing loudly, I switched the TV on when there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that? I'll be out in a sec."

"Sure." And I wish I didn't open that door.

There stood Simone, fully decked out in designer clothes and those stupid high heels that make me look like a freaking midget.

I put on the fake smile I used wear around Jackie, "Hey, Simone! Long time no see!" She just glared at me.

"Nice to see you too Claire. And yes it has been too long." Like the first time, she pushed straight past me and walking in, "Is Peter in?"

"Yeah, he's just getting changed. He should be out in a minute." I sat back down on the couch but I straightened my posture, wanting to appear taller. '_God_, when will he dump this _whore_?' She stared at me harder, like she wanted to put a hole through my head, which was probably true.

"…You like him don't you?" I looked up at her snobby face.

"Huh?"

"Peter. You like him, don't you."

"Of course I do. He's like my best friend-"

"No, you _really_ like him." Now I _really_ wanted to punch that stupid face of hers.

I didn't reply, and just turned red. That seemed to answer her question. I saw a smirk come on to her annoying face. _Shit_.

The very next second Peter came out dressed up, looking more hot than I'd ever seen him before, "Simone, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," A fake smile, "I know I didn't leave things great between us and I wanted to explain," A fake glance to the floor, "I thought maybe we could talk things over at dinner."

"Sorry Simone, but me and Claire we're going out for dinner." I closed my eyes and sighed, putting on a fake smile again.

"It's okay Peter. You and Simone go talk things over." My heart snapped when I saw the relieved look on Peters face.

"You sure." I nodded, "Thank you, Claire, I promise we'll go out tomorrow." I slumped back into the cushions when they started to head towards the door, "There's money on the counter, order some pizza?"

"Sure." The last thing I saw before they closed the door was Simone's victorious smile, which Peter was oblivious to.

After ordering the pizza, I spent the rest of the night crying.

* * *

_**A/N: Awh, poor Claire! How nasty is Simone? Next chapter will have more of Simone being evil**_ _**and the mysterious woman will be introduced. I'll try updating as soon as possible!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**-Loganator**_


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**AN: So after not updating in about 4 months, (new record, huh?) I'm back with just a little notice. My life has been really busy lately, and if I'm not busy or doing homework I'm away on Tumblr. So I'm sorry for spending my time on Tumblr instead of writing, but I just can't bother with this story anymore. I actually kinda hated this story, maybe if I wrote it a few years ago it would've helped. Plus I've been super busy on my Vampire Diaries stories, so I'm loosing interest for writing anything Heroes related.**_

_**So I probably won't be updating anytime soon, sorry. I probably won't actually ever finish it so yeah…**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has ever alerted, favourited or reviewed this story. I don't even think I would've made it this far without you all!**_

_**If you want to ask any questions, ask me on my Tumblr since I spend more time on there. (I'll put my username below.)**_

_**Thanks once again, this story wasn't my best, and if you want to read an even crappier story, go read my very first ever written Paire fic '**__100 Years__**'. I'll probably be deleting that soon.**_

**Tumblr: **alltimeelo(.)tumblr(.)com/ask

_**^Ask my anything you want to know about this on there.**_

**-Loganator**


End file.
